Issue 37
Issue 37 of The Wicked + The Divine was released on 27 June 2018. It is the fourth part of Mothering Invention. Solicitation None More Goth. Plot In a flashback, in the Egypt of 3127 BC, during the tenth Recurrence, a previous Maiden attempts to finish the ritual using only three heads. It fails, and the energy turns against her, destroying her body and leaving her trapped in the Great Darkness during the entire saeculum until the next Recurrence. In 3037 BC, Minerva is reborn on a beach in Crete. Traumatized by the experience, she mutilates her face with her bare hands, while vowing to never let it happen again. Nothing to be Scared Of, 9 March 2015 After the gig, two fans enter the Tube while talking about the most recent events. On their perspective, Cassandra lost her control and the Valkyries calmed her down, while Dionysus died of drug overdose. In the Underground, Persephone and Baphomet talk about the same, and Baphomet thinks the Morrigan is going to blame herself for what happened. Baphomet asks how she is doing, and Persephone decides not to tell him about her pregnancy. When he asks what they are going to do, Persephone struggles to tell him she doesn't know, and Baphomet reassures her. Back in the cave, Minerva meets with Lucifer, Inanna and Tara, who want to know what she meant by "I am Ananke". As she sees Baphomet's message, she refuses to tell them the current situation of the other gods, and afraid that Woden is going to find them, Minerva sews their mouth shut. As Baphomet receives Minerva's answer, the Morrigan appears out of the dark and attacks Persephone, who passes out. Baphomet realises she didn't answered Minerva's call because wanted Sakhmet to kill Persephone, and the Morrigan explains her reasons while making her move to kill Persephone. Baphomet stops her and breaks up, leading Badb to surface. The two death gods fight, as Badb warns him she is the one who decides when their story ends. They destroy the whole station, injuring and killing many civilians, while simultaneously recalling memories of their first encounter. As the fight rages on, Baphomet gets the upper hand and defeats Badb, but finds himself unable to finish her off, allowing Badb to suprise-attack and kill him. From Her to Eternity, 9 March 2015 Persephone wakes up to Badb's screams, and finds herself scared to what she will find on the end of it, but walks into it nonetheless, watching the destruction and death on her way. As she finds the Morrigan above Baphomet's corpse, mutilating her face while crying, she tells him to step off him. She tells Persephone she could never hurt him, and Persephone answers she killed him. Upon hearing this, the Morrigan stands up and Gentle Annie tells Persephone he is not dead, just sleeping, and snaps her finger. Baphomet suddenly wakes from the dead, with the Morrigan falling dead in the ground, having sacrificed herself to bring him back. The issue ends on a title card reading "No Other Choice, 9 March 2015". Gallery Covers Issue 37.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matt Wilson Issue 37 variant.jpg|Cover by Erica Henderson External links * Category:Issues Category:Mothering Invention